The Jovian Method
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Taken back far into the very distant past, you will see characters go through love, heartbreak, torture, and so much more. The planetary princesses and people aren't just people...they are creatures as well. See what happens to the characters as they make their way through hardships while on the planet of Mercury. Read and find out.
1. Torture

**Torture**

A legend is told of a terrible incident that led two royal planets into war. The legend began on the planet of Jupiter, on one of the more normal days of the year. All creatures went through normal routines of finding food and protecting themselves as well as their young. Well, as strange as it may sound, the people of Jupiter were creatures themselves. They were all similar in appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, tall, and muscular. The women were muscular as well, though their muscles were not as pronounced as the men's. There was an exception to all having blue eyes, and it was only within the royal family. Queen Matilda and her young daughter had eyes a dazzling emerald green color. Throughout the life of Jovians, they begin to adapt to nature in order to survive. All the people had learned to adapt in this way, the royals were no exception. When in water, their skin would take the appearance and texture of scales along their bodies and gills would manifest at their necks and ribcages. When in the lands of volcanic fire, their skin would feel as rough as sand paper and caluses would form on the palms of their hands as well as their feet.

The most interesting trait, however, is their forms when they are out in nature as well as indoors. Jovians, from a distance, had a close resemblance to a lizard. Their skin was about an inch thick. The forest green coloring was near transparent, giving the people of Jupiter the hue of a soft green, much like a leaf of a newly-grown tree. Soft features defined by a squared off jaw for the men and a more heart-shaped definition to the womens' jaw bones. Thick auburn hair tied back in a low ponytail for the men and a high-arched ponytail for the women. The low ponytails signified bravery, courage, and honor. High-arched ponytails signified strength, loyalty, and respect. They had defined abdomens and backs. The toned torsos led down to equally toned legs. All these factors, together, made up the Jovian's physical appearance. When not in this form, they and every other planet's people, looked like regular human beings.

Even with all of this physical strength and endurance, it still wasn't enough to fend off invaders that swept through the village. Aircrafts that were looking for something, or someone specific. The aircraft was small in size and shape. It looked like it held a maximum of two or three persons.

The queen and her young daughter were in pinned from all around. Four aircrafts surrounded them from all directions. Matilda stepped in front of her daughter, hoping to protect her. One glimpse at the side of one of the aircrafts made the queen growl as she yelled in seemingly perfect English, "Mercurians! What are you doing here? And why are you terrorizing my people?"

The windshield cleared to show a man with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a scientist coat and uniform, "Why, I'm here for a simple negotiation. I simply want to do some research and tests."

Matilda's eyes narrowed, "Negotiation, huh? What is there to negotiate? If you want plant and soil samples then take them, there is no need for such ruckus."

"Oh no, not tests on the natural fertilization on Jupiter."

Tilting her head she looked at the other aircrafts for a split second then looked back at the man, "Then what?"

The man flashed an evil grin toward the Jupiterian queen, "Why, tests on that little 3 year-old of course! Get her!" A net shot from an aircraft and entangled the small child.

Matilda grabbed onto the net before it lifted off, "No! Let her go right now! I never consented to this!" She opened her hand, extending long blades for her fingernails and tried slashing the net, only to be shocked and thrown backwards. She sat up shakily then looked towards her daughter as a net entangled around her as well, "Mako...soe quino sen. Toki?"

Mako looked at her mother as she tried speaking calmly in Jovian, "Mama...owai no? Shinati?"

Matilda felt helpless as the small child looked at her, eyes filled with fear, then nodded.

The Mercurian male watched this scene then looked at Matilda, "What were you saying to her?"

The queen looked at the man and glared at him, "I told her everything would be alright. She asked where we are going and also asked if it was a trip and I said yes. If you touch one hair on her head, I swear on my life, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

The man simply grinned evilly then ordered the men to head back to Mercury.

_*~Back on Mercury~*_

The men tossed the two into a glass chamber. Matilda held onto her daughter tightly and rubbed her back whispering soothing words to her. She looked around the chamber and saw that the glass was so thick that not even they could break through it. Silently cursing to herself, she looked down to her small child and kissed the top of her head, "Soe quino sen, Mako-ken."

The small girl looked up into her mother's green eyes and saw fear that was never present. Mako was getting scared, "Mama," she said placing her small hands on her mother's abdomen.

Matilda smiled sadly at her daughter's attempt to cheer her up, "Shai netu, Makoto."

The young girl's eyes opened wide then tears slid down her face as the men came in and tore her mother away from her, "Mama! Shi sone! Mama!" That was the last thing Makoto ever got to say to her mother.

She was locked in the glass prison as she was held in the air by restraints, forced to watch the men torture her mother. Her eyes widened when they saw them burning her, electrocuting her, and even freezing her to see how fast the adaptation process is. She screamed as loud as she possibly could to try to get them to stop and leave her alone...but no one could hear. She saw a man with a needle filled with, what looked to be...Mercurian blood. As soon as the blood was injected, her mother thrashed around as her muscles began to boil and burn under her skin. The thrashing lasted for a few seconds, then her movements stopped completely. Makoto cried then finally screamed, her eyes glowing green as the glass prison shattered and the wind thrashing all around her. She lifted her hand then pointed it at the scientists and staff around, causing glass shards to become embedded deep in the skin piercing their hearts. When the scientists were dead, she floated down to the floor then ran over towards her mother.

Her mother was bound to cuffs against a wall, her body limp. Makoto unlocked the cuffs, her mother falling to the floor, unmoving. Makoto shook her mother many times, desperately trying to wake her up, but to no avail. She started to cry until she heard her name barely whispered, "Ma...ko..."

She looked to her mother and saw the life slipping from her eyes, "Mama...fori genai...kote Mama...kote." She began crying, "Shai netu...Mama...shai...netu."

Her mother gently rubbed her cheek then smiled weakly, "Shai...netu...sa...Mako..." Her hand dropped to the ground, body going limp, as she slowly passed away. Makoto watched as her mother drew her last breath then exhaled, falling into a deep slumber. She stood up then shakily began walking out of the laboratory. She stood at the door looking out as a storm billowed in and lightning struck down. Taking one look back into the laboratory, she saw what looked to be a small child with shoulder-length blue hair, holding a teddy bear with a pacifier in her mouth. Wide blue eyes looked straight at her as if asking either what happened or how could she do this. Makoto glared at the girl, her emerald eyes flared and her face streaked with tears, "Escriota! Noreten guanto...I...will...kill...all...Mercurians!"

The girl's eyes widened as she attempted to call out to the girl, only to see a bright flash of lightning blind her. As soon as the light had cleared, she looked up to look at the girl...but she was long gone.

_A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. The language in this is not any words I looked up to mean anything. They are completely made up and I will be translating to help you know what is being said._

_**Translation:**_

_Soe quino sen = It's going to be alright._

_Toki? = Okay?_

_Owai no? = Where are we going?_

_Shinai? = On a trip?_

_-ken = It is what the mothers on Jupiter would say at the end of their child's name. It simply just stands as meaning she is her child._

_Shai netu / Shai netu sa. = I love you / I love you too._

_Shi sone! = Don't go!_

_Fori genai = You can't die_

_Kote = please_

_Escriota! = Murderers!_

_Noreten guanto = I swear on my life_

_And there you have it. Hope you all like it. R&R plz. XD_


	2. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

_~15 years later~_

Ami Mizuno sat in her seat to board a cruise ship. She sighed and leaned back hoping to find some peace and quiet. However, a woman looked at her then walked up to her. _I may be the princess, but why must I go through this?_

"Princess Ami?"

Looking at the woman, she smiled, "Yes? How may I assist you?"

"What are you doing on a cruise ship such as this? Haven't you heard the tales of the monster that attacks all ships that go out to sea?" the woman asked, desperately concerned.

Ami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No. What do you mean?"

The woman sat down across from her and began telling the story. "There is a rumor that everytime a ship of some sort goes out onto the water, it never returns or gets to where it is going. Everyone says that one moment they see the ship looking peaceful, then there is an explosion in the bottom of the boat, and it begins to sink. No one knew at first what happened and always assumed that the passengers escaped. Divers recently went down to the bottom of the ocean to discover what caused the ship to sink and what caused the explosion. Something punctured through the metal then caused a major gas leak. When searching through the boat...they found hundreds of bodies. All of the passengers...were murdered. Their heads were severed or their ribcage was punctured stabbing them in the hearts."

Ami's eyes opened wide hearing this, "What could have done such a thing?"

The woman leaned in and whispered, "Many believe that it was the Jovian that escaped all those years ago. Since then...everyone has been scared to even get on a ferry. The last ship that went out made it to its destination then back. I know everyone is hoping that we will all make it there safely. However, princess, I suggest you get off the boat so we will all at least have a peace of mind knowing that our hieress to the throne is alive. Please Princess Ami."

Ami looked around to see many people looking all around to make sure nothing dangerous were around. She looked back to the woman, "I'm sorry. I cannot get off. I have to get to Shantai. I have a meeting that I cannot afford to miss. Besides, I have faith that we will all be alright." She smiled at the woman and that seemed to put her mind at ease.

"Just be careful then," the woman said as she left to go to her family.

After watching the woman leave, she looked down to her hands remembering the exact day the Jovian escaped.

_-Flashback-_

_Ami, being only 1 year-old, wandered the halls to the laboratory. She heard screams for a mere few seconds before deafening silence. She walked quietly into the laboratory to see everyone dead. She lifted her head hearing a soft voice talking._

_"Ma...ko..." said a strained, weak voice of a woman lying on the ground._

_Looking further in, Ami saw a young child over what seemed to be her mother, crying, "Mama...fori genai...kote Mama...kote." She saw the child cry, "Shai netu...Mama...shai...netu."_

_Not understanding what was being said, she listened anyway, hearing the woman say with one last breath, "Shai...netu...sa...Mako..." With that, the woman fell limp and died._

_The small girl stood up on shaky legs, then walked to the door. Lightning struck outside as the girl turned and looked back. Her emerald eyes meeting Ami's blue. The gaze turned into a glare as the girl yelled, "Escriota! Noreten guanto...I...will...kill...all...Mercurians!"_

_Ami's eyes widened then immediately closed shut, blinded by another flash of lightning. When everything dimmed, she looked up, but saw no one there._

_-End Flashback-_

Ami closed her eyes then looked out the window sadly. _I hope she isn't the one doing all this. It really doesn't..._ Her thought was cut off when an explosion somewhere in the ship was heard and it rocked the boat. Looking around frantically, she saw something attacking the people on the boat. She only had a few seconds to actually see a glimpse of what looked to be pale green hue, brown hair, and emerald green eyes before she was knocked out cold.

The ship began sinking. All or most of the people were dead or drowning. The Jovian girl saw a girl about her age sinking to the bottom. Curiosity struck her as she swam over to the girl, catching her and preventing further sinking. Looking closely at her, she could have sworn she had seen the girl somewhere before but couldn't quite place where from. Thinking quickly, she swam to the surface carrying the Mercurian with her.

_*~1 hour later~*_

Ami began to stir then opened her eyes seeing the blue sky and hearing the water glide by in an easy current. Snapping her eyes open, she sat up, only to find herself laying on top of a large, flat stone. She looked around for a second. When she turned the other way, she looked straight into emerald green eyes. Startled, she moved back a little then flinched away, afraid or getting mauled. When nothing happened, she looked back to see the girl staring at her confused. She let her eyes look over the girl in front of her. The girl had a slender torso, a well proportioned bust, broad but feminine shoulders, thin and muscular arms, and a slender face. Auburn hair cascaded to her shoulders, shining in the light from the droplets of water still clinging to her. To top it off, the girl had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They looked almost like emerald jewels. Ami looked away from the girl's face for a moment then looked back at her and asked, "Hello. What is y-your name?"

The girl tilted her head, seemingly unable to understand what she said, "Suo?"

Ami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then relaxed when she realized the girl couldn't speak English. Ami pointed to herself and said, "Ami."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Mmm?"

Ami closed her eyes to think for a second. _If this is that Jovian girl...then her name was...um Tana...no...Mote...Maka...Oh! Mako! _Ami looked up at the girl then leaned forward slightly and asked quietly, "Mako?" The girl's next reaction made Ami think she was going to die.

The girl's eyes widened slightly then narrowed dangerously, pupils becoming narrow slits of black in the middle of her eyes. A low growl eminated from her throat, threatening the girl.

Ami put her hands up in surrender, scared.

The girl's expression changed from threatening and scary back to her confused face. She seemed utterly confused at what Ami was doing. A look of understanding crossed the girl's face then she leaned in close to the girl an inch away from her lips.

Ami leaned back and fell off of the rock. She emerged from the water and leaned up on the rock looking at the girl like she was crazy.

The girl began using sign language, getting through to Ami that she couldn't speak unless she kissed her. Before Ami could move away this time, the girl leaned all the way over and kissed the girl on the lips.

Ami blushed ten shades of red.

Pulling back, the brunette looked at the blunette then sighed, "Sorry about that. It's the only way I can learn languages in order to speak to other people."

Nodding silently, Ami looked at the girl, "So...your name is?"

"Makoto."

"Why did you get defensive when I called you Mako?"

Makoto looked down, "My mother called me Mako before she died. I was confused on how you knew my name. I figured you had to have been there when my mother was tortured."

"Well, you are not that far off. I wasn't there when she was tortured, but I think I arrived a little bit before she died. I was that little girl standing at the door holding my teddy bear," Ami explained.

Makoto's eyes widened, "You were...the little girl I threatened. I knew I had seen you somewhere, I just couldn't place it."

Ami looked out to the water at the little trinkets floating in the water, "Are..."

The Jovian tilted her head.

"Are you the one...who has been sinking every ship that goes afloat?" asked the Mercurian princess, looking at Makoto.

Looking down, Makoto nodded, "I have. I figured I would scare people by sinking a few of the freight ships." Makoto thought back over what Ami asked then looked at her, "Every ship? I haven't sunk any more than five or six. And I sure as heck never killed anybody...well...technically I did kill some Mercurians, but they were pulling knives and guns. I was acting in self defense."

Ami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again, "If you only sunk a few...what happened to all the other ships? And who killed all the people on the ships?"

"It wasn't me, I swear. I may not like Mercurians, but I don't brutally murder anyone...okay, I do...but on purpose."

Ami looked at Makoto and saw she was telling the truth. She sat on the rock thinking for a second of who could have...

"Wait!"

Ami jumped at the sudden outburst, her thoughts interrupted then looked at Makoto confused.

Makoto looked at Ami, "I think I know what is going on."

"Please share?"

"Okay...a few years ago, some scientists brought in a Martian girl. I got a glimpse of her before she ran off on a rampage. I don't know what exactly they did, but she looked way madder than I did when I was 3. I had a reason to be mad and trust me, I got my revenge and I was satisfied, but no one was with her. She arrived alone and no one followed after her. It didn't make any sense," Makoto explained, trying to ponder the mystery.

Ami looked at the Jovian, "You say you got revenge...what exactly did you do?"

Makoto looked away from the Mercurian's eyes ashamed, "Well...when I escaped from the lab, I caught a glimpse of the main scientist, who had taken my mother and I captive, escaping. I decided to head to the forest to learn my way through and through, training myself for the deed I was going to fulfill. It took me, I believe, 3 years of training, hunting, and spying before I finally was ready. One day, he was sitting out on the lake with what looked to be an eisle, some paint brushes, some paints, and a canvas. I had finally caught him when he was alone, so I went forward. I spun him around to face me, and pushed him down into the water. I cursed him and spat in his face. I doubt he understood what I was saying. He seemed to recognize me, but he was unable to move. I took out the shiv I made and stabbed him many times. I even let my blood drip into his wounds and go through his veins. He was dead within seconds. I was so mad I could have killed many Mercurians. I heard guards coming, so I hid up in the tree-tops and waited until I heard them speak..."

Ami's eyes widened, _This story sounds like..._

Makoto looked Ami in the eyes, sadly, "They said...sound the alarm...the king is dead...I repeat...the king...is dead."

Tears flowed from the Mercurian princess's eyes as she pounded her fists against Makoto's chest, "You...you murdered my father! How could you?! He...he told me that morning that he was going to paint something for me! I looked for him on my birthday, only to find out he was found dead that morning! How could you?!"

The Jovian clenched her fists together and let Ami let out her frustrations and tears. After a few minutes, the girl finally calmed down. Makoto gently pulled away from the girl, only to see her looking at her with hate in her eyes, "Ami I..."

"Leave."

Makoto looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"I said...leave. Leave and never return. You are not welcome on Mercury, and if any of the guards find you, they will be ordered to kill you on sight. If you come near me, you will not live to see another day." Ami cut the palm of her hand with a sharp rock then clenched her fist, "To prove my point!" Ami slashed Makoto on the side of her face with her nails, Mercurian blood practically burning her.

Makoto screamed in pain as the blood burned her from her temple to her cheekbone. She fell in the water after backing up from the pain.

Ami lept off the rock, diving in the water, then swam to shore.

_A/N: Wow...drama bomb! What will happen to Ami with a Martian on the loose, without Makoto there with her? R&R plz!_

_**Translation:**_

_Suo? - Huh?_


	3. You Saved Me

**You Saved Me**

Ami pulled herself out of the water and walked to the river port. After drying off, she found her way to the meeting center and sat amongst the council. Everyone stood seeing her then sat down short after. No one dared speak anything to the girl, seeing her angry expression. One of the council members decided to break the tension in the room, "Um...Princess? What should we...do?"

Looking up at her fellow council members, she looked at the end of the table at a picture of her, as a child, and her father hanging on the wall. Ami glared at the Chief of Police and practically snarled, "If you see that Jovian anywhere...kill her."

The members opened their eyes wide, "Princess...you told us violence is never the answer to anything. What will slaughtering the Jovian do?"

"Bring vengence...for killing the king. A lesson must be taught. If you won't go and find her, I will." With that said, Ami stood and walked out of the meeting room, picking up a saber on her way out, strapping it to her hip. Ami walked through the forest, with high hopes of finding and killing the wretched Jovian. _Where could she possibly be? I'm probably looking in the wrong spots. WAIT! What was that noise?_ Ami thought as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Just as Ami was about to draw her saber, something jumped out and threw her backwards. She looked up, with high hopes of it being Makoto, but paled when she saw it was the Martian girl that had escaped a few years ago.

The Martian stood above Ami looking down at her, "Who is heir to the throne?" Not receiving an answer, she grabbed Ami by the hair and pulled her up to eye-level and yelled, "Tell me or you die!"

Ami's eyes widened then she gulped, "Me...I am...heiress to the throne."

"Then I guess I will have to get rid of you instead of that meddling scientist!" Just as the Martian raised her dagger, she was thrown back with such a great force, she flew through two trees about a few hundred feet away.

Ami looked up to see who had saved her and immediately glared at their back, "Didn't I tell you that if you came around me again then you would die?!"

"I suggest you get down off of your high horse missy. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead by now."

She grunted at the girl, "You really believe that I would have let her kill me? You really are naive aren't you?" She smirked seeing the Jovian clench her fists, "I could kill both of you if I really wanted to. I'm surprised that scratch I bestowed upon you didn't fry you, considering how poisonous Mercurian blood is to Jovians." She figured she had finally won, that is...until the Jovian turned around and faced her.

The scratch marks were prominant, however, they had third degree burns around the edges and burned through a slice of skin on her left cheekbone. The marks flowed into a deep depression into the girl's cheek, causing the muscles lining the cheek to stand prominant. The strands of muscle still attached, and not burned off, crossed along the inner lining of the girl's cheek. Three of the Jovian's top set of teeth and two of the lower set of teeth were visible through what little bit of muscle and lining were left on her cheek. Her face and jaw were lined with dried blood.

Ami covered her mouth, and nearly cried seeing what pain that she had caused upon the girl.

Makoto glared at her, "Take a good, long look. You can finally take pride in knowing that you can hurt me. Thinking back on it, I don't know why I rescued you in the first place. I guess I figured it would be nice to actually have a Mercurian friend that I could learn to trust. I was wrong. No Mercurian can be trusted. You are all the same. You all bring nothing...but pain." A tear slipped down the tall girl's face as she turned back to the Martian who was standing behind her.

The Martian girl's eyes grew wide seeing the Jovian's face, "Makoto..."

Makoto walked up to the Martian and stood beside her. She turned to her, "Leave her Rei." She looked back at the Mercurian.

Ami saw the hurt expression on Makoto's face before it turned to anger.

"She's not worth your time," the tall girl said walking away.

Rei watched Makoto walk away, shocked that the girl wore such an expression. She looked back at Ami and snarled, "I hope you're satisfied. Not only did you scar her face permanently, you scarred her emotionally as well. It is hard for her to make friends. Like her, I too was tortured, however, I figured you would have been the one to go after the one killing numerous Mercurians. Instead, you focused all your anger and lashed out on the one who had her mother murdered in front of her eyes."

"But...but she-"

"I know what she did," Rei interrupted. "Her father died in the war between Jupiter and Mercury. That was before the peace treaty was signed. Her mother was in labor when she received the news that her husband was dead. Makoto grew up without a father. The only two relatives she had were her mother and her twin brother. Her mother is dead...because of your father. You grew up as an only child, however, you had aunts and uncles, and even your mother there to take care of you. She was left to fend for herself. You think she is a murderer because of what she did."

"She is! She-"

"If she is a murderer, then why didn't she sit back and watch me kill you?! Why did she rush in to save you when you threatened to kill her and put her at the top of the hit list?! Why would she waste her time with you, when she could kill you with just a flick of her wrist?!" Rei shouted, glaring at the Mercurian.

Ami looked down to her hands, "I...I don't know."

Rei looked behind her to see that Makoto was long gone back to camp then turned to look back at the Mercurian on the ground, "If you want to apologize and try to make friends with her, then follow me. Otherwise, don't ever make threats you can't fulfill." With that said, Rei walked towards there camp.

Ami watched the Martian start to walk away then quickly stood up, _She killed my father...but my father killed her mother...and left her alone...she...she raised herself. I could never have done that. Thinking back on it, my father was never around when I needed him or when the people needed him. He conducted inhumane experiments...and often killed the test subjects when finished with his work. I need to apologize...I had no right to hurt Makoto. She didn't deserve it._ With these thoughts in her mind, Ami ran to catch up with Rei.

Rei smiled slightly sensing the Mercurian girl behind her. Slowing down a bit, she looked at Ami, "What made you change your mind?"

"Makoto."

Looking slightly confused, she asked, "Explain please?"

"Makoto made me realize how bad of a father I had. He constantly did this to many species and more than likely, the subjects died when he was finished. Indeed, you were the one who made me think, but Makoto is the one who made me realize how I really felt about him," Ami looked down sadly. "I feel awful for what I did to her, she didn't deserve to have her face scarred, especially since she is so beau...I mean...especially since she saved me twice in a row."

Rei sent a sideways glance to the girl then chuckled, "Sounds like the cold-hearted Mercurian princess is growing a soft spot for the Jovian princess."

Ami blushed red as a tomato, "I most certainly do-! Wait...did you just say...Jovian...princess?"

Rei looked at Ami, "You really don't know do you."

Shaking her head, she looked at Rei.

Taking a deep breathe, Rei looked at Ami seriously, "Kino Makoto is the princess of Jupiter and rightful heiress to the Jovian throne."

_A/N: Shorter than I expected, but hope you like it! It will get better I hope XD. R&R plz!_


End file.
